


i'm not throwing away my shot

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [14]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fundywastaken spin of the festival, Happy Ending, Just a little angst, M/M, Manburg Festival What If, Manburg Festival au, ending is kind of open, happy ish, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: It's the day of the Manburg Festival and tensions are running heavy. Dream and Wilbur are prepared and their loved one's are warned. Right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: a vibes a vibe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	i'm not throwing away my shot

**Author's Note:**

> i had work the two nights ive worked on this but i desperately wanted to get it out before the festival starts. ive got about an hour to go and im going to SLEEP. its a vibe and i so cant wait for this to be proven so wrong. its gonna be so great. maybe i should preemptively tag this as an au lol. oh well. 
> 
> EDIT: wilbur made it later??? okay rushed for nothing but its okay

Dream, Wilbur, and Technoblade stood on a hill above the festival as loud explosions rocked the world. As the explosions went off, Techno ran down the hill to start summoning the Withers. Dream watched as Techno quickly summoned the first one and then ran away to start summoning the next one. The Wither roared to life but before it could go anywhere, Niki and Eret started to fight it.

The smoke from the explosions started to clear and he could see multiple people on the ground coughing and bleeding. Dream quickly scanned the figures to see who had been caught in the explosion. Schlatt, Quackity, Fundy, and Karl were all unconscious on the ground. He felt glad that he had been able to warn George and Sapnap of Wilbur's plan so they wouldn't be hurt. Dream turned back to watch a figure intercept Techno and try to stop him from summoning the second Wither. 

Who Dream saw lying on the ground processed in his mind and he screamed loudly, "FUNDY!"

"Shhh," Wilbur slammed a hand over Dream's mask, "Do you want them to hear us?" Wilbur looked past Dream and glared. "Tommy and Tubbo. Those little traitors. I never should have trusted them." Behind Dream, Tommy and Tubbo were attempting to double-team Technoblade to prevent him from causing more damage.

Dream moved so he was blocking Wilbur's line of sight and raised his mask so his face of pure contempt showed clearly. He growled, "You. Didn't. Warn. Your. SON."

Wilbur looked over at Fundy still unconscious on the ground sadly but said to Dream, "I couldn't trust that he wouldn't warn Schlatt."

Dream looked at Fundy and said quietly, "I thought you would do the right thing." He then looked back at Wilbur with hooded, angry eyes and said with force, "I assumed you would warn him so I didn't." Dream summoned his axe with a sweep of his right arm and screamed at Wilbur "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO THE RIGHT THING!" 

Wilbur summoned his shield to attempt to defend himself but Dream turned on his heel and rushed down the hill to Fundy's side. When he reached Fundy, he summoned a Health Potion and slowly poured it down Fundy's throat. He then pulled Fundy so he was kind of sitting up, leaning against Dream.

Fundy's eyelids quickly began to flutter open and the first thing he saw was green eyes looking at him worried. "Dream?" he croaked out, "What happened?"

Out of the corner of Dream's eye, he saw Tubbo and Tommy fall to Techno's sword but he ignored them for Fundy. "Your father had a plan for the festival. He wants to raze all of L'Manburg. If he can't have it, no one can."

Fundy grinned and then frowned. "We had a similar plan. But not here. Not with so many lives at stake."

"We?" Dream asked. He had an idea of who but confirmation was always nice.

"Niki, Eret, and I," Fundy whispered, "We were going to place some TNT as a threat." Fundy raised his left arm and cupped Dream's face. "Thank you for being here."

Dream grabbed Fundy's hand that was clung to his face and said reverently, "Always."

The second Wither roared to life and immediately started targeting the unconscious figures on the ground. Neither Dream or Fundy noticed until one of the explosions landed so close the wind from the explosion blew back their hair.

Dream scowled and gently moved Fundy so he was lying back on the ground. "I'll be back. I have a Wither to kill." Dream summoned his axe as he quickly got up.

Fundy smirked. "Go get 'em babe!" 

Dream blushed but turned and winked at Fundy. "You know it babe." He then faced the Wither and rushed at it. 

In a pace far faster than Niki and Eret working together, he single-handedly took down the second Wither. Once the Wither had collapsed and was clearly dead, Dream ran back to Fundy. "Did you see that?" he said excitedly.

Fundy smiled. "I saw it. You really killed it."

"Ugh," Dream groaned. "You ruined it with the bad joke." 

Fundy smirked. "Lean down so I can give you a proper reward then, Wither-Killer." Dream leaned down while Fundy leaned up and when Dream's face was right next to him, he leaned close and licked Dream's cheek.

Fundy laughed while Dream reeled back in shock. "What the fuck," he said loudly, "where's my kiss!"

Fundy gestured behind Dream and around them. "Not in front of basically everyone in the land." He sighed. "I think our TNT made things a lot worse." Dream shook his head and pulled Fundy in for a hug. 

When Dream pulled away from Fundy, he looked around and took in the wreckage. He watched George and Sapnap drag Wilbur down into the crater while Skeppy and Bad stopped Techno from leaving the city and led him, too, into the crater. On their way down, Bad and Techno stopped by where Tubbo and Tommy laid and gave them health potions to revive them. When everyone was in the crater, Sapnap walked over to Karl and slowly poured another health potion down his throat. He looked up and briefly caught Dream's eye. While they looked at each other, Sapnap nodded minutely. Dream sighed but intentionally waited until Quackity and Schlatt slowly started to wake of their own accord. 

Once everyone was awake and aware, Dream gestured to Eret to come stand by him. While Eret walked over, Dream looked down at Fundy and whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Fundy shook his head and smiled sadly. "Do what you have to do, Dream." He reached up and grabbed Dream's left hand to pull himself up. Dream braced himself and Fundy leaned against his side so he could remain standing. 

Eret moved around the two and stood slightly behind Dream and to his right. Eret lowered their glasses slightly and winked at Dream and Fundy before he turned to the rest of the people in the crater. "Here me, citizens of Dream SMP and L'Manburg."

Schlatt started and said loudly, "It's Man-" but he was quickly interrupted by multiple boos. 

Niki looked Schlatt in the eye and said, "shut the fuck up." 

Eret coughed. "As I was saying. Citizens of Dream SMP and L'Manburg, I am king of Dream SMP and I say that whatever Dream puts forward as a proclamation should be treated as though your king said it." They gestured to Dream and indicated for him to start talking.

"Schlatt, I am the former king of all of these lands. I went to war with Wilbur and Tommy for the freedom of L'Manburg and they lost that war." Wilbur and Tommy looked at Dream and both started to glare. Dream ignored them and continued to speak. "It was only in trade deals and agreements that L'Manburg was granted its rights as it's own country. I made that deal with Tommy." Tommy stopped glaring at Dream and looked at Tubbo bewildered. "You are not Tommy and 'Manburg' was not part of the original trade deals." 

Wilbur shouted, "YES! You tell him green boi!"

Dream snorted but carried on speaking. "If there was going to be a new deal for the land, you should have spoken with the king," Dream jabbed his thumb at Eret and they smirked and waved. "Yet you didn't. Now we are here and I am telling you officially, Manburg is part of the Dream SMP . You are not running the nation of L'Manburg, you chose to tear down it's walls and you are trying to run a whole new nation." Dream gently pushed Fundy away so he was standing of his own accord and summoned his axe into his right hand. He pointed it directly at Schlatt. "Yield power to either Eret, Wilbur, or I lest we strike you down right here and now."

Schlatt raised his head and stared directly into Dream's eyes. "You will have to kill me before I forsake my power." 

Next to Dream, Eret stepped forward and lowered his glasses. Bright, white light shown from his eyes. By Wilbur, George took his glasses off and Bad's eyes started to glow even brighter. In unison, all three of them spoke. "So be it." Their eyes all faded and Dream leapt at Schlatt.

**Author's Note:**

> is it a duel? who knows? i may come back to it but that will be after the festival when ill have a better idea of what happens.
> 
> maybe ill make this into something bigger and better one day but that isn't today. im not particularly pleased with it, i think i could have been a lot more descriptive and made the visualizations better. i just wanted it out before the festival and i succeeded.


End file.
